1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the top section of cubicle curtains. Cubicle curtains are most often used in hospital or other medical settings in which it is desired to have privacy around the bed of a patient. Such cubicle curtains are generally capable of being opened or closed and movable, as on hangers, so that they can be opened or closed as desired.
Generally, the major portion of a cubicle curtain is opaque, translucent, or, as a general term, vision-resistant. Its purpose is to provide privacy for the patient. Approximately generally 20xe2x80x3 of the top is made of an open mesh. This open mesh vertical dimension may also typically be between 12xe2x80x3 and 40xe2x80x3, although the exact dimensions are not critical.
The purpose of the open mesh area is primarily for permitting effective operation of fire sprinklers. It also permits circulation of the air and the passage of light. The open mesh does not damage the privacy of the patient because it is too high for the eye of the usual person to peer over.
The more specific field of the present invention relates to the lower or narrow selvedge of the open mesh portion. The lower selvedge is attached to the vision-resistant portion of a cubicle curtain. In the present invention, a relief strip is incorporated in the knitting process which permits the outer edge of the narrow selvedge to have a desirable straight edge.
In addition, this invention relates to the process or method by which the open mesh portion of the cubicle curtain is made.
It relates to the provision of a lower narrower selvedge to which the vision-resistant main portion of the cubicle curtain is fastened. The upper selvedge is provided with grommets to in turn provide for hanging the cubicle curtain.
2. Prior Art
The conventional structure and method of construction of a grommet-receiving selvedge on a cubicle curtain open mesh has been to provide a separately manufactured strip or band of relatively closely woven material. The edge of the open mesh portion is folded over this independent edge band and is fastened to it by sewing, heat welding or other means. Then, grommets are inserted through the selvedge thus created. To the extent that the prior art may include integral knitting of open and closed mesh portions, the prior art has produced narrow selvedges with deformed outer edges affixed to the vision-resistant portion of the cubicle curtain.
An open mesh is adapted for use as the upper portion of a cubicle curtain. The open mesh has a major portion with openings, and has an integral knitted upper wide selvedge on one edge thereof. The knitted wide selvedge has a substantially finer or closer mesh than the open mesh major portion. The open mesh major portion also has an integral narrow knitted selvedge on an edge opposed to the wide selvedge, affixed to the vision-resistant portion of the cubicle curtain. The narrow selvedge also has a substantially finer or closer mesh than the open mesh major portion. The narrow selvedge in the present invention has a desirable straight outer edge, due to a multiple panel width being knitted with a relief band adjacent to the narrow selvedge.
The selvedges are thus made integral with the major open cell portion and are ready without further manufacturing steps (except for separating from a roll and for sizing) for the insertion of grommets in the wide selvedge and the sewing to a vision-resistant fabric at the narrow selvedge.
With the present invention, there is no requirement of sewing and turning of a raw edge at the top. Framing and stiffening tape are no longer required. It is merely necessary during the manufacturing step to apply the grommets in a conventional manner. In the present invention, since the selvedge is knitted, there is easier sewing or other fastening means at the other edge, which is to be attached to the vision-resistant main portion. In particular, the outer edge of the narrow selvedge, attached to the vision-resistant portion of the cubicle curtain, has a straight edge, due to the inclusion of a relief band in the knitting process. There is no puckering or raw edges and no working loss. There are firmer headings without sag. In addition, the grommets have been found to grip tighter.
Since there is no necessity for turning up the open portion around an independent band, there is a saving of that amount of material, which may be up to 3xe2x80x3. This provides an additional cost saving.